Blow Me One Last Kiss (LeonxAda FF)
by rohoxinfanta
Summary: Takes place after the events transcribed in CGI Film Resident Evil Damnation. What may happen to Leon and Ada if they will meet on the same place accidentally and unusually? DISCLAIMER: Capcom owns Resident Evil and the characters. Lucky them!
1. Part 1

**- Blow Me One Last Kiss -**

* * *

**A Resident Evil LeonxAda FanFic**

**Plot:** Takes place after the events transpired in the CGI Film Resident Evil Damnation.

* * *

At a hotel room, still in Slav Republic.

"In the end, nothing's really changed." Leon's last words to his informant, Hunnigan before cutting the communication line between them. He stood upright after emptying a bottle of local vodka. He then proceeded through the hotel room's door. He somehow managed to walk straight notwithstanding the booze he took in. He gradually closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Ada Wong, whom Leon encountered on the same country, was talking through a video call to an unknown person.

"Although, I sort of liked the idea of adding an international arrest warrant to my profile." She concluded, while cunningly holding on to the plaga sample recovered on the secret laboratory beneath Slav Republic. She then made a sarcastic smile to the person on the other line, before finally shutting her computer.

* * *

"Hmm. This work had been easily done. Now, what will I do with my extra time?" Ada musingly asked herself. She left the table on which her computer and the plaga sample were placed, after reporting the job to her anonymous client. She lay to the bed next to her, releasing an exasperating breath, and quietly stared at the ceiling and inevitably watching the mild rotation of the ceiling fan. She spread her arms on her bed. She then felt a paper softly touched her right knuckle. She turned to the direction.

She picked the paper; she sat at the edge of the bed and examined the colorful brochure in front of her.

"A night of jazz music at Petrov's Pub…" She melodiously read. "Well, I guess this might be a great time-killer. I've got few hours to prepare for this." After deciding on going to the mentioned pub, Ada left the bed leisurely, then immediately headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Leon didn't notice that it was already sunset when he got outside the hotel where he is currently staying.

He grimaced as an orange ray of the departing sun approached his face. He afterwards looked at his left side then to his right, thinking on what direction he shall take. His feet automatically carried him on his left side. Not sure where he was going and what he is supposed to do, Leon takes his time walking on the pavement. He modestly observes every store, every establishments and everything else on the way.

One place caught his investigative eyes, an average restaurant and club known as Petrov's Pub. He saw a wooden stand with a colorful poster in it. Leon inspected the poster.

"So, citizens here love jazz music. This is quite interesting." Leon said. He wants to attend the program, however, not at the very instant.

He smells himself, and looks at himself through the glass doors of the pub. "But first, I have to transform myself into a gentleman before I enter this place." He realized how a bit smelly he was because of the vodka and how sweaty his attire appeared, due to his recent brutal engagement. He swiftly went back to his hotel room for preparations.

* * *

Right after taking a bath, Ada with a white towel wrapped around her slender body and her soaking wet hair dripping on the carpet, opened her wooden cabinet, and then examined the clothes that she brought. Surprisingly, she only managed to take along few corporate attires which she used for previous cover-up and a red cocktail dress. She chuckled.

"I never expected the leisure, anyway." She said while picking the only dress she had. "Nevertheless, this is fit for this kind of night." She commented.

Out of the dark, she removed the towel, wear two-piece black undergarments and put on the red cocktail dress, decorated with rounded sequins in front and embellished with black ruffles at the bottom. She paired the said dress with plain red stilettos. Since the neckline of the dress was a little lower, exposing her chest, she complimented it with black pearl necklace. "Hmm. I think that should do it." She said during which she is checking her overall appearance on the human-sized mirror. She combed her damp hair gently. She preferred leaving it as simple as it is; without any garnish. She threw the comb on her bed.

She scanned the room for anything she might needed to bring. She saw her small handgun lying on the side table of the bed. "Oops, almost forgot my toy." She remarked. She opened her red, medium-sized luggage below her cradle. She immediately found the holster to be attached on her leg. She get it then equipped it on her right leg. She put the gun afterwards. "In case I won't be dealing only with drunken men." She said while putting the her toy. She polished her dress to make sure the gun was hidden well and it won't form on the dress. Ada automatically reallocate her sight to the exposed plaga sample.

"Oops, almost forgot you, baby!" Ada said. She grabbed the bed sheets at once and used it to cover the disgusting organism. "There. I'll get back to you later." Ada said.

The lady in red takes one final look to her room. "Well I guess I'm ready for the night." She voiced. Then she walks in a mellow manner, towards the door.

* * *

Leon was standing quietly in front of bathroom mirror. He stared at himself blankly. Flashes of the events that happened during his fight in the Slav Republic suddenly come into sight. He shook his head. The vodka he just drank earlier has still an effect on him. Leon pats his face twice while still looking at himself in the mirror.

He was now all dressed neatly; he wore a blue long-sleeves polo, which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, a denim pants and black top-sider shoes. He grabbed the nearby comb and brushed his hair on upward direction, making his face quite orderly. He took a deep breath, then pronounced "Okay. I'm all set." He left the bathroom and turned the lights off. Leon took a glimpse of his handgun on the bedside. He picked it up, then put it inside his baggage. "There's no need for this, I think."

He takes a final gaze at his room before turning the lights off and opened the door towards outside.

"Enjoy your night sir." Leon heard the doorman spoke to him. He gave him a brief smile.

He walks directly to Petrov's Pub. He noticed that there are quite a number of people already gathered outside the pub. He proceeded immediately on the queue.

After few minutes, Leon finally entered the place. The place is densely populated; a mixture of locals and foreigners. The pub is not that large yet not that small. The place has a Victorian theme as can be seen from expensive looking chandeliers and sophisticated wall and panel designs. Leon seemed to like the place as he was awed from the appearance. To top it all off, it was cozy inside and comfortable.

The program has not yet started since there is no music being played. But the people hurriedly seize the tables nearest to the stage. Leon saw a vacant part on the pub; just in front of the stage and surrounded by group of tables. He mused that it must be a dancing floor. "Hmm, I forgot to wear my dancing shoes." He joked.

"I think you are already wearing a good pair of dancing shoes." A husky woman's voice caught Leon's attention. Leon looked behind instantly. It was a local woman; a beautiful and attractive one. The woman was wearing a light make-up. She has a blond, long and curly hair. She was wearing a black halter dress. Leon initially got a glimpse of her generous cleavage. He then directly looked at the woman's face. He leered then introduced himself.

"Maria Petrov." The Slav woman responded to Leon. She extends her left hand, covered with black gloves to the handsome man. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kennedy."

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Maria Petrov." Leon said while taking the hand of the woman. "You must be the owner of this glamorous pub." Leon alleged.

"No, Mr. Kennedy. This was owned by my grandfather. But perhaps soon I will own this one." Maria jest. The two both gave a short laugh.

The two inspect the place. Maria asked Leon, "Are you alone, Mr. Kennedy?"

"Please, just call me Leon. And yes I am alone. I thought that it's nice to visit a place like this before leaving the country." He responded, not looking at her, anxious that he will accidentally and unintentionally look at the woman's breasts.

"Just as I thought, you're an American, no? Mind if I tag along with you? To accompany you on your final vacation in our wonderful country?" Maria inquired, her voice a little seductive. She looks at Leon's evasive face. She smiled, thinking that the guy was interested on her.

"You don't have some company? A beautiful woman like you, I suppose don't lose any company." Leon said, finally looking at her, then hurriedly turned his head on the visible wine counter.

She gugled. "Thank you for the compliment Leon. Unfortunately I don't have someone available to bring here. Although I presume you are available. So why don't we now find a table with a nice view on the stage."

Leon was hesitant to turn down the offer of the lovely lady. But he really wants to be alone; he wants to erase the painful memories of Slav Republic. "Honestly, I don't need any company right now. I need sometime to alone. And I think hearing the music will be quite enough. Please forgive me, Maria." Leon tried saying to Maria as friendly as possible.

Maria laughed at his denial of her request. She composed herself for the succinct defeat. "Okay, Leon. Don't worry, it's alright. See you around then. I hope you enjoy the night…with yourself." She gave him a smile and a wink.

"Okay Maria, see you." Leon returned the smile.

Maria gave him a peck on his left cheek. Then, descends the short stairs. Leon gazed at her, in surprise. He touched his moist cheeks, then beamed. "Got to find my own place as well." He lastly said.

He hopped on the vacant chair on the wine counter. A bar tender attended to him. "Good evening sir. Vlad at your service. What shall I give you?" The bar tender is a young lad of early twenties, though already has a thick beard. He spoke tightly, but with sincere expression.

"Good evening to you too Vlad. What might you suggest? What's the local favorite here?" Leon asked intriguingly. He leaned on the counter.

"Well sir, since our country produces vodka, patrons are addicted to Bloody Mary." Vlad speak earnestly.

"Of course." Leon said with an arc on his lips.

"But…" Vlad augmented. "It's not your average cocktail…we use locally cultivated cherry tomatoes and to sweeten it a bit, we add a drop of plum. Our tomatoes here are frequent export products because of its distinct taste." Vlad said delightedly.

Leon curled his lips. Not very much decisive on the offer. Vlad is worried on the non-responsive Leon. He is thinking of some beverage to offer. He's new in the pub and so he admitted to himself that a neophyte like him cannot think of anything to offer the solitary man in a wink.

But finally, Leon spoke. Vlad is overjoyed. "Okay Vlad, let me have a glass of the unique liquor."

"Coming right up sir." Vlad hurriedly left the counter and prep himself for the cocktail drink. And he was smiling the whole time.

Leon observes Vlad mixing and pouring colorful liquids to a glass. He noticed that Vlad, for a bar tender of the gorgeous place, is a little slower. "A newbie?" Leon thought. He just shrugged at that fact.

He stared at both of his sides. The seats are vacant. Although at far end, there are a couple of persons talking over drinks. He explored the main area where tables are almost filled. He is trying to look for Maria and saw her few feet from the stage, talking to a man in suit. Leon did not mind.

Out of the blue, a voice coming from the stage resonate the pub.

Leon saw a blissful man in white vest and black shirt and pants, holding a microphone. The musical instruments were already set up, but the players are not yet present.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to hear several jazz songs to be performed by our resident jazz band, The Sax, headed by our very own, the guest performer of the band for tonight, Dmitri Petrov." Everyone clapped their hands. Leon did the same. "Everybody is welcome to dance on the front and jive with the loveliest jazz music, which will start right now! Enjoy the night, friends!"

Right after the emcee spoke, Leon received the drink he ordered. "I'm sorry sir, it took a long time." Vlad said in a pleading tone and his hands clasped.

Leon just smiled. "No worries, Vlad. Besides, it smells good." Leon took the glass delicately.

Vlad beamed.

Leon raised the glass to Vlad and sipped a little. It didn't take a long time for Leon to get the taste and respond to it. He was satisfied with the taste. "This is good Vlad."

Vlad clapped his hands. "Thank you sir. Please, don't hesitate to order more. And I hope you'll have a wonderful night here." Vlad said merrily.

Leon nodded.

Musicians entered the stage. They bowed courteously before approaching their instruments and held them. The emcee started introducing the performers one by one. The pub owner's son, Dmitri Petrov is going to play a saxophone, as the guest performer of the band.

"Let the show…begin!" The emcee exclaimed. He quickly left the stage. Dmitri was the first to create a sound from his brass saxophone. As expected, it produced a sensual tone. The band first plays a lively music: Hyena Stomp by Jelly Roll Morton. Few couples mingled at the center to dance.

Leon unfilled his cocktail in just a short time. He somehow likes the music as his fingers repeatedly tap the counter in tune to the music. He called Vlad.

"Yes sir, what can I get you?" Vlad asked heartily.

"A glass of vodka, please." Leon said in a happy tone.

Vlad was a little confused on the kind of drink Leon wants. Nevertheless, he heeds the call. "Aye aye sir. For a while."

* * *

"How long will it takes to arrive at Petrov's Pub?" Ada asked the driver upon boarding the taxicab. Ada straightened her dress, then she removed her black trench coat.

"It will only take a few minutes madam. I hope there'll be no traffic so that it will be faster." The taxicab driver responds politely.

"I hope so too. I don't want to miss the show." Ada said with a grin.

The driver rev up in a jiffy.

The roads are well-lit. Few people can be seen on different places. Ada just observed.

She turned to the brochure of the pub that she brought.

The driver suddenly made a tough halt.

Ada was baffled. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Well madam, we just encountered a heavy traffic on this intersection. I guess you'll be delayed for a few minutes." Driver said nervously.

"Hmm. I see. Is there any other way? A shortcut perhaps?" Ada solicits. She tried looking at the stuffed cars in the road where they're at.

"Well, shortcuts are scarce here since most of the roads are narrow and these narrow roads will only take you to residential places. You can only have an access to every commercial and other establishment through the main roads. I'm sorry madam." The driver replied. The driver is still nervous on the possible violent response of his passenger. He scratched his head.

Ada frowned but later understood the situation. "I see. So in the meantime, can you play a little song to entertain you're nice passenger?" Ada proposed to the edgy driver.

The driver felt revitalized for the gallantry of Ada. "Of course, madam. I'll open the radio rightaway."

Ada paced to her window.

About thirty minutes later, Ada arrived at the front door of Petrov's Pub. She handed the driver the fare. The driver thanked him gladly. Ada gave him a sweet smile. "Have a nice night madam." She heard him saying before closing the taxicab's door.

"Finally." Ada said. "Too bad I'm late." Ada remarked. She can hear from the outside the energetic tone of Put The Pot On playing inside.

Before entering the pub, Ada's attention was diverted on an alley beside, where there are two men seemingly having a heated argument. Ada, feeling like a diplomat approached them. The men are both irritated to one another. They both didn't notice Ada nearing them.

"Any problem gentlemen?" Ada asked, folding her arms. The two men, wearing suits and hats were startled. They eyed Ada in a petulant way, not expecting an eavesdropper.

But the man, looking older than the other, reacted on Ada's inquiry. "We just got a little problem. Our female singer for the upcoming song just made a dramatic, last change of mind. It was this man's fault. I told him not to trust an amateur singer. Because they are irresponsible."

The other younger man snapped back. "I didn't think that she will later becomes unavailable. She consented. She eagerly agreed. Don't blame it entirely on me!"

Ada was caught in the middle. "Okay guys. Why don't we cool down a little?" She barked. "If there'll be no singer, then why not strike the song out?"

The young lad answered back. "We thought about that. But we cannot remove it. It was a special request; request from the owner's granddaughter."

The older man seconded. "Mr. Petrov might not hire us again if that will happen. One cannot bear being jobless, right?" The two men become quiet.

Ada sighed. "Mind if I ask what the song will be?"

* * *

Leon was still alone after few songs were played. People are still energetic; many of them danced enthusiastically. But most enjoy they drinks, just like Leon.

"What a lively night." Leon pondered. He drank his tenth shots of vodka.

The emcee entered the scene. "Alright people. We are halfway of the program. Now, the band will adjust the music a little. They are going to perform a slow jazz. Everybody is still welcome to dance…although…in a slower and sweeter way." The emcee taunted.

The band first played Lonesome Road. Leon didn't mind the transition.

He was about to drink his fifteenth glass of vodka when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind and saw the beautiful lady he met earlier – Maria.

Leon stared at her silently.

"Do you still recall meeting me, Leon?" Maria asks delicately, adding a smile on her statement.

"Oh yeah, Maria. How're you doing?" Leon managed to say. He put the glass onto the counter then faced Maria.

"I was wondering…if you're willing to compensate me for turning me down earlier."

"About that…You see, I want to get drunk." Leon said, then chuckled. "So, how will I compensate you for my _mistake_?" Leon asked, now sounding a little tipsy. His face was a little red, maybe due to the vodka or to the lady.

"Hmm. How about a dance? I love the song." Maria smiled seductively. She looks directly on Leon's eyes.

"A dance?" Leon was obviously uncertain.

"Do I have to say 'pretty please'?" Maria said. Despite Leon's firm expression, Maria has high confidence that the guy will finally give in. Thanks for the little boost of vodka.

"Why not. Let's dance." Leon agreed. He called Vlad and handed him the bill. Vlad smiled at them.

"I thought I will be turned down again…twice this night. That will be terrible." Maria said while wrapping an arm on Leon's arm.

Leon nervously walks with Maria, aware of the close contact. "I thought so too." Leon said.

Maria and Leon positioned on the center of the dancing floor. Quite a lot are still dancing; hugging one another while under the spell of slow dance.

Leon undoubtedly felt uncomfortable to the slow dance and of course, the dance in itself.

Maria confronted Leon. She put her arms on Leon's shoulder. She gave him a pleasant smile.

Leon put his hands on Maria's petite waist. Leon recognized the curves. He cannot give Maria the same smile because he was indeed shy.

"First time to dance?" Maria asked. "Because you're nervousness is really apparent, Leon."

"Yeah, it's a first." Leon beamed.

"Wow. How lucky I am to be your first dance!" Maria jest.

Leon asked Maria the same question.

"Well, I've danced lot of times. Sorry for not giving you the first." The two smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. I already expected that." Leon said.

First slow song ended. The band ensued on Bessie Smith's St. Louis Blues. A handful of dancing couples returned to their seats. Leon grew a little tenser. For some reason, he thought that he'll be getting in trouble for having a dance with the beautiful lady. Two scenarios entered his mind; a punch from a jealous boyfriend or a suitor? Or a slap from a jealous woman? As to the latter scene, Leon thought that it was a bit impossible to happen; first, he is single, and second, Ada will not probably at the place.

Leon returned to his senses when Maria moved closer to him. Now, they are like snuggling. Leon failed to adjust on the sudden advances. Maria's chin was leaning on Leon's rigid shoulder. Leon smelled Maria's intoxicating perfume; a vanilla blend. Leon just sighed. He does not know when their dance will stop.

* * *

"You're next Ms. Wong." The emcee reminded the replacement singer, who was sitting quietly, while reading a paper containing the lyrics of the song she's going to sing.

"Got it." Ada responded. Then winked at the emcee.

The emcee blushed. He left in an instant.

"I never thought I would end up singing a song rather than listening to one." Ada whispered. She took a deep breath as she is not used to singing, especially a jazz song.

Ada, feeling confident that she mastered the lyrics, peeked on the curtain beside the stage. She surveyed the place. "Oh my!" She remarked upon seeing the picturesque panels, walls and lightings, and also the numerous patrons.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw a familiar form – Leon dancing intimately with a woman she doesn't know. Ada's ultimate reaction is the statement "Look who's here…The lover boy…" She turned away, instantly fetches the lyrics and resumed reading them. Her face does not show any kind of antiphon.

* * *

"This next song is my favorite. I actually requested my uncle and his band to play them. Thankfully, they concurred." Maria hisses to almost tired Leon, whose eyes are shut while helplessly dancing to his partner.

Leon succeeded on formulating a reply. "I see. You really are a special person…in this place."

"Uh-huh." Maria retorted.

The dance between the two broke off and their attnetion shifted to the stage, when the emcee announced the next song and the singer.

Leon saw a recognizable lean form and foxy gait. It is Ada Wong, a part of Leon that he just can't let go. "Ada…?" Leon uttered. Ada witnessed Leon, staring at her, in shock. Ada quickly grinned then looks away.

Maria asked the shocked Leon. "Do you know her, Leon?"

"Of course! I mean, yes, Maria. An old friend of mine." Leon said.

"I see." Maria stated. Her brow raised upon seeing Ada.

"Good evening everyone…" Ada voiced to the patrons. "I would like to ask for your apology this early, especially to the person requested the song…" Ada made eye contact to Maria. She accidentally saw Leon, still in an astonished mode. "…if ever I'll be singing badly tonight."

The people cheered. Some whistled. "Sing now, Ada!" Few men exclaimed. "Yes! Sing!" The other supported. In that short time, Ada already gained keen fans.

The emcee interfered with the impatient crowd. "Okay. Without further ado, I give you Ms. Wong and The Sax! Please enjoy!"

The crowd roared.

Ada made one last look to the confused Leon. She winked at him. She held the microphone gently, breathe a little deeper, then focus on the first line of the song.

On the other hand, Leon blushed upon seeing the taunting Ada. He thought that Ada might be stalking him. But of course, at the end, he likewise knew that everything is but a coincidence. Leon, right now, is never been this nervous. He'll be hearing Ada's singing voice; he'll be watching Ada longer. Leon exhaled. "Ada…what the hell are you doing to me…"

* * *

END OF PART 1

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! This is a challenging fanfic to me, honestly. Incorporating jazz music with Resident Evil, plus how to liven one of my favorite RE pairings, Leon and Ada, it indeed a challenge. I had a hard time looking for proper songs to include in this work. Thankfully, I have Encarta installed on my laptop. And more thankfully, there are several jazz samples! I was inspired to write this fiction after watching RE Damnation. I really like more scenes between Ada and Leon on the film, but unfortunately, it did not happen.

To my dear readers, I hope you really appreciate my story. I hope you like it! Please stay tuned for the Part 2! Thank you very much! ^_^


	2. Part 2

** Blow Me One Last Kiss **

**A Resident Evil LeonxAda FanFic**

**Plot:** Takes place after the events transpired in the CGI Film Resident Evil Damnation.

* * *

PART 2

* * *

"Are you ready to dance Leon?" Maria said to the dumbfounded Leon.

Leon feels like he's drawn to a black hole; a black hole caused by a certain lady in red; the singer on stage; the person that Leon is very much glued to, despite some inevitable differences – Ada Wong. The American agent remembered their previous encounter on a certain underground parking lot. They engaged in a short scuffle for a moment there: a showcase of their distinct fighting skills and attachment. They always do ever since the Raccoon City incident. Perhaps that's just their own way of greeting each other.

But right now, it's quite different. They met each other but did not engage in a fist fight. Or maybe, there's no greeting to spoke of yet? Leon is unsure how and why Ada is standing on the stage, holding the microphone and prepared to entertain him and the others.

"Leon? Are you alright?" Maria asked Leon. Leon was unresponsive. The vodka was overtaking him again, not to mention Ada.

Maria drew her lips onto Leon's reddened ear lobe. She hissed his name. Leon was finally awakened.

"S-sorry Maria. I'm in some kind of reboot." Leon joked. Maria grinned. "Let's dance, anyway."

Maria nodded. Leon offered his hand to the persistent lady. Maria was so happy; like a child received a dreamed toy from Christmas.

In an effort to revive himself from previous embarrassment, Leon made the first move; he slid his palms on Maria's waist. Maria stationed his soft palms on Leon's rigid shoulder. Leon coughed, still not accustomed to dancing and close contact with an enchanting lady as Maria. He's more acquainted with chaos; from ravenous zombies to megalomaniac villains.

When the music starts, so was the in-the-mood couples. Leon take one final look to the singer. He sighed. The words he mentioned before to Ashley Graham keeps echoing to his mind; _'She's a part of me I can't let go'_. No doubt about that.

Ada's voice is astonishingly good. Her raspy and irresistible voice put everyone under the mantle of passionate and dawdling dance. Ada made a momentary glance to Leon and his partner. Leon's eyes were shut. She's wondering why. While that of his female partner are half-closed. She maintains her sexy composure even though the man she's very much interested with was dancing not to her. Ada, at that moment, only cares about throwing an outstanding performance; that will even put Leon to much adoration. Just like Leon, this has been a good new experience. Away from the usual bedlam of blood, corpse and virus.

Leon tries hard to prevent his eyes to fix unto alluring Ada. Nevertheless, his mind is uncontrollable; it can't stop thinking about Ada; her presence there; how she feels about him dancing with Maria. Because of his anxiety, he accidentally stepped into Maria's foot.

Maria frowned at the dire contact. She shut herself from complaining because she doesn't want her partner to act differently on her. Leon though realized what he had done. The two separated. "I'm so sorry Maria. I'm really a terrible dancer."

"No, no Leon. It's alright." Maria said immediately.

"Maybe, I'm a little tired." Leon said, then placed his palm to his forehead.

"Sorry for pushing you. Let's take a break. Why don't we go to my table?" Maria offered.

"Are you sure we can rest? I mean the song is your favorite, right?" Leon persuades.

Maria smiled amiably. "Don't worry about it Leon. I'm the one to blame."

Leon badly needs to cool himself down. So without second thoughts, he agreed to take a break on Maria's table.

Ada, over her mellow voice, watches in fondness as Leon was being escorted by his female partner to the table on far side of the stage. Leon seems to be exhausted. She saw Leon hide is face with his palms. Ada controlled her emotion; she doesn't want to ruin the night. But her face gradually shows some concern.

"Are you okay Leon? You look…disturb…" Maria inquired out of worry.

Leon just nodded.

Maria speculated that there's something between Leon and the lady singer. She stares at Ada, who was singing heartily; eyes close while both hands leaning on the microphone. She wants to ask Leon without delay, but on his present condition, it's not the best time. She decided to help him first before interrogating him. She is not a torturer anyway. "I'm going to get you a glass of water, okay Leon? Just sit back and relax. I'll be back in a flash."

Leon nods again.

Right after Maria left, Leon experienced headache. "Must be the drinks since morning." He pondered.

This has been the longest time Leon saw Ada. That's the ultimate reason to his imminent and apparent apprehension. Yes, they've sailed together on a motorboat (via Ada's initiative) but they were both on a mission; Leon to rescue the president's daughter and Ada to retrieve plaga sample (which he only notice in the end). Leon thought of talking intimately to Ada during that time. Yet Ada's elusive nature (by maneuvering the boat violently) prevented Leon from making the move that might probably change him forever. Right now, indeed, is very memorable to Leon. Notwithstanding the awkwardness.

He then glared at Ada, singing seriously. Headaches pacified; reminiscence forgotten. He stares at her in awe. She's just the perfect woman. Daring, witty, and charming. To top it all off, she can sing brilliantly!

Ada caught Leon looking intently on her. She smirked enticingly. She didn't mind Leon falling head over heels to her. She was so aware of their bizarre relationship since their kiss at Raccoon City.

Leon can't help it but to absorb the captivating and compelling singing voice of Ada.

_Bears a strange fruit_

_Blood on the leaves_

_And blood on the fruit_

_Black body swinging_

_In the sudden breeze_

_Strange fruit hanging from the …_

Ada's voice drastically faded.

Even with Ada's form and voice lurk in the brilliant mind of Leon, he fell asleep. Ada saw how Leon placed his head in the table. Yes, she's worried: Leon can be really careless and helpless that she had to intervene, like fighting the final boos back in the Raccoon City; fistfight with Jack Krauser and final battle with Saddler. Moreover, she's somewhat embarrassed: how could he fall asleep in such place and while she's performing her first and probably the last concert?!

The song is almost at its end; Ada was left with no choice but to concentrate on the remaining lyrics. And besides, she saw Maria, coming to rescue Leon from humiliating slumber at the pub.

* * *

Falling debris everywhere. Fires rummaging every iron panel and glass pattern in this falling underground laboratory. There's a huge monster lying on the floor; not far from where Leon was; thankfully, the monster was dead. But there's a person at the far end; still breathing but laboriously; it was a woman! It was Ada! Leon ran to her rapidly. Leon picked up the severed Ada. Ada spoke but no words could be heard. Everything was in silent mode. Until… until… the kiss. Then Ada perished. ADDAAAA!

"Leon! Leon! Wake up!" Finally a voice!

Leon opened his eyes. He was taken aback from blinding disco lights. He realized he fell asleep. And even dreamed about the romantic and memorable time with Ada. And speaking of Ada…

"Where's Ada?!" He said as he scanned the stage with no familiar woman to be found there.

"Are you alright Leon? Would you like me to take you home now?" Maria asked, her tone very worried.

Leon's thought was all about Ada. To avoid disrespect though, he faced Maria. "I'm fine…now…I'm just drunk. Sorry Maria for ruining your night." Leon said as courteous as he can. He brushed his head, working his way back to reality.

Maria sat beside him, rubbing the nearest shoulder on her. "You're so nice, you know that? I had a great night, on the dance floor. And I thank you for giving me that." Maria smiled her eyes twinkle from the colorful bright lights.

Leon chuckled. "Thank you too for enduring a horrible person like me." They both chuckled. Maria gave the glass of water.

Leon, out of the blue, saw a figure on his previous post. It's Ada! She was alone, drinking perhaps a glass of vodka with a strawberry cutlet on the lid. Vlad was the person attending to her. He can see how awkward and shy Vlad is in front of Ada. Leon saw the opportunity to talk to her; to make things clearly. And to regain his sanity, once and for all.

Maria tries to look at where Leon's eyes are fixated. Maria breathed. And after taking some amount of bravery, present the controversial question to Leon.

"Is _she_ your girlfriend, Leon?"

Leon choked; not prepared to such question. He feigned innocence. "Who?!" His confused expression is authentic though.

"That lady singer?" Maria said, lips twitching.

Leon remained silent. "Well…she is not my girlfriend." Leon finally said. There's a sad aura on his statement.

Maria laughed. "But you sound contrite. Did she ditched you?" Maria entwined her lean arms.

Leon coughed. "No!" In the back of his mind, the follow up answer is that _he hasn't even courted her!_

"Then what she is to you? That made you feel…that restless?" Maria turned serious. She is interested in Leon, anyway.

Leon thought for a moment what will be the correct and acceptable answer; not only to the inquisitor but also to him. "I really can't tell. An important person…I guess?"

"You guess?" Maria repeated. Silence. Leon sat, with his hands inspecting the details of the glass of water. Maria waggled. "Okay. I get it." Maria snapped.

"What?!" Asked the puzzled Leon.

"You go catch up with her. She's been alone on that counter for a while. I think she needs company." Maria said. She smiled sincerely.

Leon did not move a muscle.

Maria slightly punched his shoulder. "Come on…before I change my mind."

"Thank you Maria." Leon stands up. And so was Maria. "It's really nice to meet such a wonderful lady." Leon said. They both hugged each other as a farewell. Leon hurriedly walks towards the counter.

Maria looks at Leon and Ada. She fetches her purse and trench coat, then walked towards the pub's entrance door.

* * *

Leon was standing nowhere that far from where Ada is loafing. He jiggled his head, trying to clear it from unnecessary thoughts and of course the influence of alcohol. He tends to himself; combed his hair using his fingers then tidied his clothing.

Ada is sipping to her strawberry flavored vodka when she felt a presence on her side. It was Leon. She was not surprise.

"One vodka please." Leon said. His voice a little deep, as if he was restraining his throat to speak more words.

Ada interrupts. "Please make it one extra glass only. I'll give him a share of my vodka. He's my long-awaited company." Ada said softly. Chill on the spine; that's Leon's reaction to Ada's statement.

Leon quaffed. Ada gently coiled her stool on Leon's side. Ada set down her half-emptied glass on the counter. Her free hand finds its way to her jaw. Her legs crossed and the other arm resting on the stool's frame.

"So…Leon…how are you? Enjoying the night so far?" Ada inquired. Her speech sounded a little raspy. Perhaps from singing?

Leon didn't look. Or can't look at all. Either way, he answered her. "Never been better." He thought this will be a good offense for her.

Ada nodded. "I see. Is it because of that woman before? Or perhaps…it's because of me?"

Leon frowned. He really can't win over Ada's wittiness. She's definitely making fun of him. But why? She's not aware of his peculiar feelings for her. Is she?

Before Leon can formulize a clever answer, the glass Ada asked arrived. Vlad left the two immediately. Ada didn't mind Leon's failure to respond automatically. Leon tried to reach the glass but Ada's hand is fast. Leon glanced at her.

She filled the glass, handed it to Leon at once. "Have you tasted strawberry vodka before, Leon?

Leon shrugged while receiving the drink. "Not really…hope this will taste good."

Ada picks her glass. "Cheers."

Leon did the same.

Leon emptied the glass instantly. He savored the final droplet. He likes the taste. Ada saw the approval. "Another one?" She offered.

Leon nodded.

While Ada pours the liquor from the red bottle, Leon finds it to be a proper opportunity to ask her. Leon was about to utter a word when the hanging question of Ada was revisited.

Leon was pensive again. The truth of course, is that he's never been better because Ada is here; beside him. There's no other reason. He don't want to admit it though to Ada. He pulled his face for a white lie. "It's because of the woman. I haven't seen one like her for ages."

Ada laughed. "For ages, huh. You're really a nice person Leon."

Leon realized that Ada figured his white lie: it's because he can't look at her directly. He's really bad at lying. But Ada is unwilling to further the conversation on the 'real' answer.

Now, Leon wants to ask. It's his turn.

"So Ada, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Reporting to your boss?"

Ada tittered. "We're not supposed to talk about business in this kind of place, don't you think?" Ada murmured. She winks at Leon then emptied her glass.

Leon grimaced. It's unfair that he can't ask question while she can!

"Okay. So, how about your stay here? How was it?" Leon emptied his glass too. The vodka with flavorings suddenly tasted strong and bad to him.

Ada offered her another and Leon shook his head. Ada frowned.

"You know Leon that I don't give information for free. I want something in return." Ada said. She sipped a little of her vodka.

Leon grinned. "Information, huh. Yeah. I forgot about that." He remembered the time when Ada saved him, Leon made a force payment; the plaga sample.

"Hmm. How much do you want?" Leon looked at her; face pale yet still beautiful. Ada traced the lid of her glass.

"You make it sound like I'm a gold digger. How rude." Ada snapped but not in a pissed way.

Leon shrugged.

"It's not 'how much', Leon, it's 'what'." Ada proposed.

"Then _what_ do you want me to _do_ or _give_ for your answer?" Leon queried. He was now sitting facing Ada.

"How elaborate." Ada uttered. "Let's see…"

By the time Ada was thinking of a good challenge to Leon, the band played Louis Armstrong's La Vie En Rose.

Ada does not make any diverting thoughts. "A dance…"

Leon was a bit disappointed. He's been dancing for the whole night. He stepped at a foot and grew tired of it. But then, how many times in the past he danced with Ada? Offered by Ada a drink? Talk to Ada this long? Not once.

Leon did not respond. Instead, he stands up. He extends his right arm to Ada, signaling his willingness to comply. Ada smiled, like that of Cheshire Cat. She left the bottle unattended.

Since most of the listeners preferred to sit around for the last few songs, only Ada and Leon where at the center, prepared for slow dance.

The singer started singing. At the time he mentioned the letters "Hold me close and hold me tight…" The two strong-willed couple starts the dance, just like the lyrics.

Ada was leaning on Leon's shoulder. She smelled sweet, like strawberry, with a tinge of alcohol. She's a little drunk, that's for sure. Leon, for whatever reason, leave behind the effect of alcohol that he has been drinking since early that day. Ada affects him much more than what alcohol can do. Leon, is in a way drunk; not just drunk but flooded: with Ada's close and intimate presence.

Leon closed his eyes. _Is this for real? Am I really dancing and hugging Ada? _

The pub, because of how romantic the song the band is playing, is half-lit.

Leon glanced at the people. Some are talking to one other; some shares heartily laughs; some just under the pure bliss of listening.

Leon felt the close contact was a little painful. Painful because after that night, they'll be back to their own business; they might be foe or just the usual mutual benefactors of whatever mission they'll be having. _Why can't they do this everyday? Why can't they be happy?_ These are painful thoughts banging unto Leon's door of psyche.

* * *

Three minutes later, the romantic song ended.

Ada instinctively disengages herself from Leon's bosom. She gave Leon an oh-so-lovely smile.

The two shared fervent look. It was spontaneous. Leon wet his lips, assuming for a kiss. But of course, Ada was evasive. She passed by Leon and struts back to their place. Leon, even though he's a little upset, he felt contented with the rare chance to dance. He followed Ada.

Ada shook the unmoved bottle. "Oops, there's more."

Leon sighed. He holds his glass raised it to Ada. "Bottom's up." He said gleefully.

* * *

It's late at night. The patrons of Petrov's Pub already went home. Except for Leon and Ada.

"Would you like me help you carry him, ma'am?" Vlad posed to Ada, who tried earnestly to carry the heavily drunk Leon to the waiting taxi outside.

"Thanks Vlad." Ada handed the zealous young bar tender Leon's right arm.

Vlad struggled.

Finally, they arrived at the yellow cab.

Ada gave Vlad a generous amount of money for the drinks and the help. Vlad bowed to Ada as a sign of gratitude, then waved at them.

After Ada told the taxicab driver of the location of her hotel, she looked at Leon. Her red lips curved a little.

The lady killer was on deep snooze. His head was supported by the nearby window. Arms reclining at his legs. If Ada does not know that Leon was only drunk, the latter may be mistaken for a cold corpse.

Ada noticed his sweaty face. She reached for her handkerchief and wiped Leon's face dry. She brushed his hair upward. Leon made a faint sound. Ada left him alone on his slumber journey.

After few minutes, they arrived at the hotel where Ada is staying. She can't carry Leon any longer. She scanned the entrance. Luckily there's a guard at post and help her carry Leon.

Leon during the transport was still; only weak breathes can be heard from him.

The guard was muscular. Ada took advantage of that; she commanded the guard to lay Leon on the king-sized bed.

Afterwards, Ada thanked the guard. She then shut her room's door. Lights were off. Ada didn't plan to open them as it might awaken Leon. The moonlight serves as her guiding light.

Ada miraculously was sober, despite the drinking spree with Leon. She walks slowly to the bed. There lies Mr. Handsome in an open arms; so serene; so immobile; and so defenseless. Ada chuckled at the fact that Leon lost at a drinking challenge with a woman and end up like a very tired workman after a day's labor.

She felt a little pity and remorse; she caused him to be drunk like this. She's responsible why Leon is there lying on her bed.

As reparation for Leon, Ada thinks it right to make his sleep comfortable by removing the shoes and unbuttoning some buttons on his shirt to welcome some air on his body.

But first, a little pep talk.

She sits besides Leon's torso. She caressed his face. Her lips arched. "Such a shame, my dear Leon…you can dose off easily with just few shots! Look at you now! You're…inactive." Ada purred.

Ada stood and was about to go over the shoes when her wrist was grabbed by awakened Leon. Ada's pretty face spells 'shock'. Leon manages to mumble words clearly. "Why, Ada, do you like me when I'm _active_?" He beamed proudly. It's now he's turn to tease her.

Ada guffawed; a little louder than the brief laughs she made at the pub. "Oh Leon, you—" Ada was unable to finish her sentence as Leon snatched her closer to his face then without qualm, kissed her. It was only a peck as Ada was forced to do it. But Leon did it intimately; his eyes were closed; Ada's eyes weren't.

Ada's half-body was on the bed. Her hips downward lies on the carpet, she was in kneeling position. She unsealed their lips.

Silence. The two looked at each other. The moon shines brightly at them, thanks to the little opening from the curtains. Through such light, Leon sees Ada at her most picturesque appearance. That hiatus creates a play-like scenery; the moon as the spotlight; the bed as the stage; and the two as the principal actors, probably a Romeo and Juliet play.

Leon did not expect what happens next. Ada leaped on the bed, positioned herself on top of Leon, bended closer to the American agent and returned the kiss, this time more intense than Leon's first try.

Leon holds Ada tightly, one hand on her nape and the other on her waist. Ada's hands occupied Leon's head. The kiss became more intense. They had hard time breathing. There's no room for air. They don't want to break the kiss.

Leon's hand previously placed on Ada's waist journeyed down to her thigh and pressed it. Ada moaned. Leon then maneuvered sideways, to be on top of Ada. The kiss stops.

Second part of hiatus. Leon glanced at Ada's sweaty neck. He planned on planting his mouth there. But…somehow…he's experiencing an impending weakness.

Ada spotted Leon's dropping eyes. "Leon…are you okay?" She asked worriedly. She stroked his red cheeks; it feels hot.

"Ada…I…I…" Leon struggled to say a word but his body surrendered; he fell, face blank on the side of Ada's neck. Ada can feel Leon's arduous breathing on her neck. Just like that, he returned to his slumber.

She rolled her glistening eyes and chuckled. "Oh, lover boy…why torment me with this?" She said while stroking every strands of Leon's hair. "What shall I do now?"

* * *

END OF PART 2

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't expect to finish another chapter this early. Usually, it'll take me weeks to update. My final exam just ended. That might be the reason. And of course, the love and support given by you, my readers and fellow Aeon Fans! I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, followings and so on. Please, keep them coming!

I'm addicted to this pairing. I admit it. Well, of all kinds of addiction, this one is apparently less life-threatening and less degrading. Don't you think? LOL.

Hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!


	3. Part 3

**Blow Me One Last Kiss**

**A Resident Evil LeonxAda FanFic**

**Plot:** Takes place after the events transpired in the CGI Film Resident Evil Damnation.

* * *

PART 3

* * *

Its Leon's last day at Slav Republic. Preparations are not yet done; because Leon is sound asleep inside Ada's hotel room.

The clock reads half past 8 in the morning. Birds chirping from the veranda. The sun beams inside the exquisite suite through the little gap on the curtain. The light touches Leon's tired face. Leon's slumber was interrupted by such striking light.

Little by little, the American agent opened his eyes. At first everything is blurry. The first thing his blue eyes saw was the elegant ceiling. He then felt a slight pain on his head. He taps his head, easing the headache. Suddenly, he felt an unusual chill on his body.

"It's too cold." He murmured. He scanned the room. At his left side, just beside a wooden cabinet stands a huge air cooler. It's on, as can be gleaned from swinging thinly sliced papers attached into it. But from where he's lying, he can tell that the air cooler is set at its minimum. So why's the nippiness?

It came to Leon's brilliant mind that he's bare naked. He checks his body; he's merely covered with white satin blanket. He raised the only covering of his body, to look if he's wearing underwear, since his body can't tell as it's experiencing momentary numbness due to the chill. And surprisingly, he isn't wearing undergarments! What the hell!

Leon was flabbergasted. He sat upright. Covered his face with his cold palms. He tries to remember what happened last night; why he was naked? After meditative recollection of past events, he remembers in flashes the Petrov's pub, Maria, Ada on the stage, Ada drinking, Ada dancing and Ada face to face; eyes to eyes; mouth to mouth. "Damn." He whispered. The last memory was the most discomfiting to him. "Why is her face too close to me?" He wondered. His headache came back. His fingers digging on his head; he's suppressing the pain but to no avail. He tried to leave the bed, but he can't overcome the pain. He then spotted on the side table a bottle of mineral water, a small foil pack and a white folded paper.

Leon sighed before reaching the note. He slowly opened the letter and what strikes him is a beautiful penmanship, in cursive form, obviously from a woman. It's a little long for a note. Nevertheless, Leon read it aloud.

"Good morning, lover boy. I know you'll experience severe headaches since you're so drunk last night. Free to drink the medicine beside this letter. And if still practicable, you can drop by at the café. Ask the front desk for direction. And there, you may thank me personally. But if we can no longer see each other, then save the thanks for later. See you around!"

"Ada…" Leon breathed. There's a postscript which reads: "By the way, Leon. Thank you for last night. As expected, you're the best. XOXO."

"Last night…What does she mean by _I'm the best_?" Leon is very confused. He didn't touch the medicine instantly. He's maddened by the letter, especially the last part. He assumed that there must be some kind of connection between her words and the fact that he's been sleeping without clothes. With the letter on his hand and his memory of last night as his primary lead on the issue at hand, Leon formulates what might be the creepiest and most controversial guess of his life; love making: Did he and Ada made love last night? How?! Why?! For real?! Jaw-dropping and face in a blaze, Leon wants answers so badly. And he wants it right now.

The headache occurs once again. He hurriedly took the pill; he slits the foil open and consumes it. The question knocks him again. _Made love?!_ He shook his head violently, in the hopes of removing such intolerable subject. His creditable ability of maintaining focus and concentration even under pain of pressure and confusion helped him forget the query. He's an agent after all, and already skilled in facing madness in any form.

He searches for his clothes that may be just lying around. He cannot find any. Instead, he catches sight of men's clothes sitting on the chair facing the bed, and a top-sider below the chair. He covered his body with the bed linen. He grabs the clothes. He argued with himself if whether he shall take a bath first or later. He choose the latter as there's a possibility that he won't be seeing Ada if he don't act fast.

Determination is what's important to Leon at this moment. During their previous encounters, Leon was tenacious on Ada's missions. By rummaging Ada's hotel room, where he's alone and invincible, he could have find something valuable; something that could finally settle once and for all, who's Ada as an operative and for whom she's working for. However, Leon shrugged off that issue and focused on the present.

Before leaving the hotel room, Leon grabs the note Ada left; he might need it for later.

Right after shutting the bedroom door, he rushed to the closing elevator across the hall. There's an old woman on board. She's a bit shocked on seeing Leon trying to pry open the elevator door. The old woman commented on his rugged look. "You look awful, son. No offense." Leon just smiled at her, since he's very much aware of his repulsive appearance. "No time to waste grandma. Got to catch a person." He retorted.

"Must be your girlfriend, right?" The elevator companion snapped. It caught Leon off guard. He choked but chose to laugh at the prank.

"It's complicated, actually."

The old woman grinned, and glances at Leon mischievously. Leon just shrugged and let out a short chuckle.

While on board the elevator, he wiped his face with the sleeves of his polo, and then fixed his hair with his fingers, thanks to the mirror inside the elevator, he's successful on having a one-minute makeover.

Upon finishing, the old woman gives him a two thumbs-up. "Handsome. She'll love you more."

Leon thanked him shyly even though what she's saying regarding a supposedly meeting his girlfriend is not the real deal.

The elevator clinks open. The naughty elder made final talk to Leon. "Good luck, kid. Make sure she'll love you more. We women want to feel treasured, all the time." Then she winks.

Leon never got the time to react on her words, since she left hurriedly. Besides, he can't understand what she means, at least in the meantime.

Setting aside the short-lived chat, not to mention, intensifying remarks, he moves forward to the front desk. He immediately asks for the location of café.

* * *

Leon made a good entourage, in a manner of speaking. Being in a hurry to catch Ada and still having a hang-over, he opened the café door loudly and violently; the doors thud on the wall; like he was on a mission to capture an enemy or the like. He approaches hastily and terribly the attendant positioned on the side to ask for a certain guest – Ada Wong. Afterwards, Leon sincerely apologized for atypical arrival. Few customers seem to be strangely attracted to the little commotion the American agent just made. But no one like Ada took the mild ruckus as amusement. The café plays melodrama classical music; not an ideal background music for what's ahead.

Ada is finishing her coffee when she sighted Leon from the entrance door. He appears to her like the prince who came in late to the ball. And who's the princess? She can't tell.

The lovely spy is talking to a person through her mobile phone.

Upon seeing Leon entering the scene, she curtly said to the opposite line "Oops, looks like it'll be green light now. My hotel room is clear." The plaga sample stored in her room seems to be the main concern of the conversation with the other line.

It would have been better if Leon could make a startling approach to Ada. But it can't be help right now after busting through the door. He saw the delighted Ada waiting for him to come near. Leon performed couple of inhale-exhale to normalize his breathing and heart beat. The corrupt thoughts of making love with Ada last night is progressively infiltrating the doors of his consciousness; just like how he entered the café.

With poise back on trance, Leon faced Ada.

Ada ended the wireless communication when Leon finally arrived in front of her. She takes a final sip on her coffee cup, put it down, then she stands.

"I'll get that." She heard from Leon when she's about to get her red trench coat lying on the armchair beside. Leon received a charismatic smile from Ada.

"Glad you came, Mr. Gentleman. Though, I honestly never thought that you'll be up this early despite last night." Ada put on her coat slowly.

"I ought to come anyway. To seek answer from my only witness last night…" Leon responds.

Ada gasped. "Of course…_last night_..." Emphasizing what might be the cliché for the rest of the day.

"Yes, indeed. Last night." Leon repeated.

"Although I can't join you on your breakfast." Ada's step by step moving away from Leon.

_"Is she trying to escape? But why?" _Are Leon's internal questions. He followed her anyway.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not quite in the mood for breakfast. I'm more into last night." Leon said daringly.

Ada's arms are interlaced. "I see…so care to take me somewhere then, Leon?" Then Ada tilts her head in a directing manner for Leon to follow her outside.

And Leon is remarkably keen to go. "I thought you'd never ask."

Leaving the hotel, the two are greeted with warm morning breeze.

It made Ada huffed. Leon embraced himself.

The admirable agent is now alone with the clever spy. He's not drunk; he's not perplexed; he's simply normal. That gave him a go signal to ask Ada about…last night…

He's in the verge of initiating a conversation, when Ada turn to him and instead started the talk. "Why do I feel like I have to use my Grapple Gun and escape from you? Like you'll do something wild to me…again?"

Naturally, Leon has no clue on what she's talking about. "What?" _And what's with 'something wild again'?_ Leon contemplated.

Ada is quite accustomed on using her infamous grapple gun. She managed to slip passed him number of times since the Spain incident. And her escape is one hundred percent successful. Sure enough, he won't let her do the same; he needs answers. All he wants is to clear his mind from unnecessary, plus weird views. And if possible, to completely establish future relationship with Ada; will she be his ally, enemy, friend or perhaps lover?

During that time, Ada is opening the buttons of her coat and maneuvering her right hand inside. Leon, out of instinct, grabs Ada's probing hand and forces her to shuffle to him. Out of the blue, the two look each other eye to eye; their world stops in a flick of fingers. Leon's heart beats uncontrollably with just simple body contact with Ada. It's quite apparent in Leon's face that he's deeply moved from such rare, up-close encounter and eye contact. Ada's face is blank as ever; she's the queen of controlled emotions, anyway. Whether it be danger or something dreamy like where they are now, she maintains serenity; both in mind and body. It's just one of her commendable skill. But, this time might be a slight exception; within Ada, she felt a faint thumping of her heart. Rather that soaring to her peculiar pulsating, it serves to her as a sign to break the enticing chain with Leon; at least from where they're standing right now.

To top this quiet moment, Leon suddenly had experience a dash of memory from last night; the same closeness he had with Ada; face to face; nose to nose; mouth to mouth; it's a scene like they were…kissing. Leon is lost in thought.

Not long enough, he came back into reality. The free hand of Ada touched Leon's grappling hand. She squashed his hand gently. Leon is looking at the hand. And inch by inch, Ada removes his hand from hers. As a compensation for Leon, since she knows that by breaking the hand contact, it'll somehow affect Leon's feeling, she gives him a genuine sweet smile. And in addition, she complimented Leon that his hand is warm, and that she likes it.

In return, Leon awards her a weak and gentle beam.

To make things more awkward, Leon saw someone looking at them. He's sure about it since he saw his piercing eyes at them. That mysterious man is standing on a street light, a little far behind Ada. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a blue denim pants and black leather shoes. And what makes that man strange is that he's wearing a black bonnet, similar to a member of resistance in Slav Republic that he once fought because they were injected with plaga' to become strong.

Ada finds Leon's grimace unusual reaction for their recent connection. As if she sees Leon's eyes as pair of monitors with a standing image in view, she looks at her back. She paces back on Leon.

"I think I know a better place to talk, Leon. Come on."

Leon did not move an inch. "He might be a remaining resistant fighter infected with plaga." He murmured.

Ada takes a second look at the man. "I assure you Leon. All of them were eradicated."

Still, the agent is uptight.

Ada is dying to force Leon out of the place. But this change when she saw Leon, moving his hand in a way that he's reaching for a gun on his waist. Leon's instigated to be on defensive mode upon eyeing the mysterious man walking in their direction. The bad thing is that, Leon doesn't have a gun; he left his toys on his hotel room. "Damn." He whispered.

Eventually, everything went well when the man in black merely passed by them. Like a robot, without any expression, he mechanically entered the hotel in their front. It relieves both Leon and Ada.

He observes the mysterious man until the latter is nowhere in their sight.

"Sorry about that." The gentleman breathes in relief.

"Wanna walk in the park?" Ada offered.

Leon nods.

* * *

"So about 'last night'. Mind telling me what really happened?" Leon queried right after they take a seat under a huge tree in a certain park. Ada was taken aback for such instant and direct attack. They haven't seated long in the bench yet!

Nevertheless, Ada engages in the dialogue. "Why ask such question? Did something odd welcome you this morning?" Ada was feigning innocence, which provoke Leon to push further on the question. Ada crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I just woke up naked. And when I tried recalling what transpired last night, all I can remember is _you_." He has a mild expression but with a hint of intensity on his voice's tone.

"Oh." Ada leaned back. She won't give in that easily; on revealing the 'almost' unforgettable night with Leon. She has more time to spare and so, she thought of a humorous attack. "Are you sure your memory of me last night happened in real life…or…it's just me on your…hmm…wet dreams? That might be the only explanation that you woke up without anything on your body."

Leon flushed. He glance at his sides, see if the people are too close to hear what just Ada mentioned. Fortunately, there are none; no close bystander whatsoever. He leans forward and speaks at low volume. "What do you mean by that? Of course I'm not having wet dreams of you." This is crazy. Leon supposed. She really won't run out of teasing.

Ada laughs a bit. "Tell me Leon, what makes you go over such fact? Knowing who you are, surely you already thought of a theory…You only ask me to find out if your theory is right or wrong." Ada sat upright.

Leon shrugged; eyes squinted. His knees, bustling. Though, he sat comfortably on the bench. The word 'theory' rings a bell. Back at the hotel room, he came up with so far the insane answer: that they made love last night. And just few minutes ago, during the scuffle on getting the grapple gun, he remembered a kissing scene.

Leon never thought that it will be this difficult to elicit answer from Ada. Although somehow, he assumes it; Ada always makes him hanging miserably on an issue. Back at the Raccoon City, when he first met her, she said that she was in that city to look for her boyfriend, which for a fact was not her real purpose. Similarly, in Spain, Leon alleged that Ada is working for Wesker, which she neither denied nor admitted to him. Moreover, her undercover mission at the beehive-like laboratory on Slav Republic, she won't budge on Leon's query on her presence on the said lab. Ada is his biggest challenge and ever will be; she's his personal Rubik's cube.

Or maybe...she's playing trickery because Ada is embarrassed to open the subject. But why? What really happen? And how it happens, if ever they indeed made love. Somewhat Leon understands Ada's elusiveness. But still…answers.

Ada bit her lip. "Come on Leon. I know you have something in store in your mind. Why don't you confide it to me? Don't you trust me? After how many times I saved your life?" She bends forward. "Don't worry; it'll be our little secret." Ada promised while exposing her pinky finger. Yes indeed, he's indebted to her. But it's not sufficient to tell her secrets, isn't it?

Muteness. Ada as confidant? How safe his secrets will be to her? Leon deliberated to himself. During his mission in the Slav Republic, Ada busted him in front of the villain/perpetrator/president; that he was an American agent. How can he trust her now with something confidential?

But it wasn't long enough when such quietness is broken upon the arrival of a bread vendor in front of them. He was an old, bearded man. His hair as well as his bushy beard is already in white. He was carrying a wicker basket where various breads wrapped in plastics and ready for purchase are piled up.

"Care for a bread for young couple?" The old man tenders.

Ada cackled while Leon smirked. He's about to deny the old man's conjecture when Ada spoke.

"Nice timing, gramps. My sweetheart here hasn't eaten his breakfast yet." Then she flashes seductive eyes to Leon, who's still in the process of attempting to clear the misunderstanding. Ada opened her arms and lay one of them to the bench's back.

"Oh I see. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You shouldn't skip it" The vendor said. Leon felt like his being scolded by his grandfather.

"So want do you want son? You don't want to worry your charming girlfriend, aren't you?" The old man added. He smiles impishly.

Leon gets what he's implying. And it made the matters worst. Why's everyone mistaking him for something not true…or rather, unverified?

Leon always respects people; be it a child, adult or an old man. And so he didn't bear any annoyance to the man. Surely, he didn't come to throw irritating statements to him; he's there to earn a living. And so be it. Since he's a respectful tourist and a person, and he admits that he's hungry, he scans over the bread. He chose the luscious-looking croissant.

"Here you go, son. It's only three dollars."

Leon searches for his wallet. Oops. He forgot. He doesn't have his belongings; the clothes itself is something borrowed. Thankfully, Ada's there. She paid the cost.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy…not just only the bread, but also each other. You hit the jackpot son." Then he winks at Leon.

Leon let go off the proficient gesture. Ada shook her head in laud to the old man.

"Thanks." Leon said to Ada when they were left alone. Leon unwraps the bread. It smells good. And Leon is excited to dig in.

"It's nothing. As a matter of fact, it's my payment to you…for last night."

"Again with the last night. When are you going to shed me light?"

"After you ate the bread." Ada responded automatically.

"Okay... Anyway, is this how you treat a guy for a breakfast? A bread from street? I thought you can't accompany me with breakfast? How come you're here sitting with me while I munch the pan?" Leon curiously asks Ada. It's a hit. Leon takes a generous bite on the bread.

Ada shrugged. "As I just told you, it's my compensation." She's enjoying a tranquil scenery in the park. Few kids are playing in see-saw's and monkey bars on the playground across them.

Leon examined the bread. "How's this for compensation? Isn't this a little less? You've been thoughtful to me before. You know the rocket launcher…a couple of them actually and the Jet Ski back in Spain?" He made a meager chomp of the croissant.

Ada ignored the reminiscence, and proceeds to openly answer his question. "It's in line with last night."

Running from a mysterious man and eating bread as their half-time. Isn't it that Leon wants the answer so badly? Then why he allows few diversions? It's obvious that Leon, despite the enigma, wants to stay that long with Ada; something never happened before and he wasn't sure will ever happen again; more of grabbing the once in a lifetime opportunity.

At last, Leon's finished with the bread. He brushed off his hands for the remains and wipes his mouth using the tissue given to him. During the time he was eating, he took stolen glimpses at Ada. Brings back a particular memory; back on the Jet Ski ride in Spain.

Leon's Mona Lisa is very much aware of his stares. Did it scare her? Definitely not. She's complacent of knowing how much he's interested to her. And of course, she can't forget him from last night. Sleeping when they're ready to do _it_.

"Now I'm done. Let's delve over the last night-thing, shall we?" Leon insisted.

Giving up to Leon's child-like questions, Ada firmly sits on her place and face Leon in a way she can see him face to face. Leon meets Ada in the same position.

"You really have no single idea Leon?" Ada asks. Her lips twitching.

Leon looks away. He saw a huge tree. He's not sure on what it's called. Of course Leon has an idea! _Should I say it already? Ada maybe too shy to tell._ Leon really thinks hard before replying to Ada. Ada is not saying anything or planning to, despite the unresponsiveness of Leon. He glances at her; she's like a mannequin; in a sitting position.

Leon is stuck with whether to ask_ his theory_ or not. Now that he's thinking of revealing his theory, he's having a handful of possibilities on how Ada would react: laugh; disgust; serious; admit. The last prospect is really alarming for him. In such fine morning and pleasant gust of wind, he inhales; as if he's gathering every courage that could be absorb around, to say what's inside his cerebrum, cerebellum and medulla, to Ada. As a result, he exhaled heavily. He turned back to Ada, but the beautiful lady's attention was to somewhere…or rather someone.

Leon followed Ada's gaze and saw once again the same mysterious man from earlier. And just like before, he's standing while looking specifically at them. But why? The thoughts of finally confiding to Ada what he thinks about last night is again, set aside. Damn!

Ada saw Leon captivated by the man's attendance. The brave agent stands up.

"Leon." Ada breathed.

"I don't know why Ada, but I think he knows me or something. Or if my guts are right; he's a member of the resistance." Leon said densely. He's fist clenched.

Ada doesn't want any kind of trouble. She needs to pacify Leon. "Don't concern yourself. If he's from the resistance, isn't it a bit dangerous to confront him, defenseless?" Convincing Leon is a challenge to Ada. Leon's protective mode is definitely on for the second time in a day.

"Okay. Come on. Follow me Leon. Let's take off." Ada spoke. She holds Leon's nearest shoulder.

Leon twirled. "What did you say?"

Without answering Leon, Ada grabs his hands and run. Leon hadn't had the chance to react in whatever possible way. He takes one final look at the man. He's immobile but still assessing them.

* * *

"Let's see. I don't know why Ada. And I don't know who between us _he's_ after. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Leon asked the moment they stopped running and take a rest on a deserted alley.

Ada leans on the wall, panting. One of her hands is holding on to the brick wall for support.

"I have no idea. Let's leave the man behind." Ada managed to recover her calm. She sighed. Her arms folded again, she tries to refresh Leon. "You have an impending question right? Or a something?" Her hazel eyes glint at him.

Like there's someone slaps at his cheek, Leon hover on the revelation he wants to reveal. He's standing opposite Ada.

It's hard for him to let go of the mystery of the 'mysterious man' thing. But he has to if he wants to know about last night. "Fine. Listen Ada. Please answer me now." Leon pronounced, his back resting on the rigid wall. Ada nods effortlessly.

"You see, I woke up naked. I remember you last night, at close range; from the pub to I don't know where. Then the note you left said that I was _good_ last night. I cannot make any discernment." Leon huffs. He's presenting his circumstantial evidence to arrive at the conclusion he formulated early morning; a conclusion which he doubts to mention up until now.

"Oh the note." Ada interrupted. Then she cracks a laugh. "I said you were good because…we dance…right? Then you drank a lot of that strawberry vodka that I didn't expect you can do since you've drunk a lot on your own before. We dance, yet you can't remember it. That stings a bit you know." Ada looks at her side upon saying the last sentence. There are few cars passing by. Only the two of them occupy the long and narrow alley.

Leon saw how little upset she was. And Leon hates himself for making Ada feel that way. "I'm sorry. But I _do_ remember that…it's just that it doesn't explain much why I end up in your room and butt naked in the morning." Ada resumed attention to him.

"And so…I want to know…once and for all…did we…did we?" Leon's voice suddenly become hoarse. "Did something happen to us last night? Aside from dancing and drinking? Something that usually adults, particularly lovers do?" Finally, he said to Ada. His face turned red. But he still looks directly on Ada. His hands were tensed on his waist.

The exquisite woman hasn't given instant reaction. Her face is as usual, impassive. Any parts of her beautiful face, unmoved. _This is bad. She don't have an answer?_ Leon told himself. Leon's thinking of what to say next, when Ada at last speaks.

Ada is digesting his avowal: _something adults will do? Lovers will do?_ "You sound like a child Leon." Then she smiled sweetly at him. "You could cut the chase and go directly to 'making love', right?" She can't believe that Leon is shy when it comes to that matter. And Leon's surprised to her reaction. If _it_ really happened, she wouldn't say that; and she'll be too timid, as what he's speculating before. Guess he presumed wrongfully.

Ada looks up and sidelong; she can see three metal staircases, supposedly connected to emergency exits in houses therein, just in her side; two other from Leon's.

The enchanting lady in red retorts to the nobleman. "Sorry to disappoint you Leon but…nothing happened to us…last night; something that adults or lovers do." She laughs a bit. Leon can't think of proper feedback thus far. Ada continued with the 'naked' issue. "I ask someone, of course, a guy, to remove your clothes since you smell awful; from all the alcohols you drank. And you sweat as a result. In short, your naked because you have to recondition you body. That's all." She said uninterrupted. The way Ada resolves Leon's dilemma is so carefree that Leon is not only stuck in processing the facts she said, but also how she delivered them.

Still…how should she explains about the little recollection earlier; the kiss? Leon thought to not go straight to the point. He needs a preface.

"It's that so. Well it's good thing…that I'm enlightened, at last. Looks like we never go that far." Leon plainly said. 'Nothing happens' made at least two effects to Leon: gladness, because he won't feel any guilt about his and her obscure future and dealing with their separate missions, casualties, etc.; and also disappointed because he's barely a full-fledged man; how could he missed the chance to spend intimate with her? Naturally the latter effect is a jest; he's known as a gentleman and reputable; he should maintain it by deviating from any immaterial sensual thoughts and deeds, especially to Ada, although, he flirted few random women in the past. Obviously, logic will tell him that making love is not a determinative factor much more essential element to become a complete and genuine man.

Reflections aside, he plans on opening about the kiss. "One more thing, though…I dredge up something…a bit lighter."

A bit of nervousness struck the typical composed Ada. _"Did he remember; that we almost made it? That we shared passionate kisses and cuddles."_ Her mind is somewhat restless. Nonetheless, she already made up her mind. That she'll keep it a secret. Though not forever, but until there's a right place and time. She'll have to make Leon cooperative to her clandestine scheme; made him forget it. All she has to do is to zip her luscious lips…

"Did we…at least…kiss? I'm certain that we do." Leon said. He's curious; he needs confirmation. And eagerness can be seen through his serious look. He scratches his hair. He accidentally saw a passerby just along the alley where they're talking; not someone dangerous or distrusting to Leon's eccentric irises. He inclines his head back to ready-to-reply Ada.

At the final second, Ada reconsiders the initial scheme. Ada shot a strong stare at his blue eyes. "So you're certain? Then why ask me if that's the case?" Yeah, she has a point.

"Well…I just can't believe it that easily." Leon's struggling with his words and then staggered. Why? It's because Ada slowly strolls near Leon. Ada thought that this tempting stratagem will shake Leon's memory lane; scheme changed in an instant: instead of making him forget just let him figure out himself what he did last night and what he did wrong last night, as simple as that.

Not long after, Ada is as close as she was in Leon's memory: eyes to eyes; face to face; nose to nose; mouth to mouth; body to body.

The stunned American agent can feel Ada's warm breath on his and vice versa; it's like they're one another's source of oxygen. It makes his heart and mind go crazy. _What is she thinking? But wait! This is very familiar. _And Ada is correct. Finally, Leon himself will remember.

Ada placed her soft palms on the wall; beside Leon's shoulders. "A kiss? Just like this?" She daresay. Ada's using her lips as a restrained magnet; moving it bit by bit to the something metal.

"Last night…" Leon recollected. And like his wits is a video tape, the video player plays backwards…

He seized Ada's hands…pulled her close to him…a peck on her soft lips…stares…she got on top of him…kisses…extreme exchange of smooches…he caressed her fit built…he went on top of her…planned to plant kisses on her more…on her neck…dark screen…

Leon's blue eyes enlarged. _How did it happen? We almost…we almost did it?_ Leon ponders. Then he turned to Ada, who's looking quite pleased with his brain's progress. No words could describe their individual feelings.

Ada's red lips are advancing to Leon's. _Are we going to kiss…again…?_ Leon meditates upon. _Wait..._He succumbed to his feelings, both on preceding night and currently, and the impending kiss with Ada. Thus, he closed his eyes.

Little does he know, Ada was in truth and in fact plans to leave. She lodged a comical smile on her face and in stages, draws away from the expectant beautiful man. She's feet away from him now.

The provocative breath and glow of surging lips suddenly went gone. _What?_ Before opening his eyes, he heard a sound of rotating rope; Ada summoned her outrageous grapple gun. He opened his eyes hurriedly. She can't be found on her previous place. He looks sideways and there she is, standing alluringly; standing farther apart from him. Her right arm already raised; ready to take a flight. She's grinning at Leon.

"Wait…Ada!" Leon tried to approach Ada. "It's never been clear." He said on spur of the moment. He meant he's not satisfied with answers Ada gave him. There's a lot he needs and wants to ask to her. Indeed, he did remember what might be his most important event of his life. But still…he wants to decipher Ada…more…

The slender spy is ready to go; she prompted the lift but luckily, she managed to leave one final message to the desperate-looking gentleman. "Anyway Leon, I'll leave the rest to your wild imagination. See you when I see you!" Then she blew a kiss to the startled handsome agent.

They've enjoyed a night at a pub; they almost consummate a romantic affair; he slept on her hotel room; they've run from couple of places, only to be left in that sad alley, looking upward to the departing Ada. _How unforgettable!_ Another instance that Ada slips into Leon's gentle yet loving hands. When will he going to entrap her?

It's a bittersweet parting. He's going to miss her; very much. In the end, his abandoned lips drew a smile. He's assured that he'll be seeing her again. The world might be huge but it's small for the two of them. Therefore, the only word he can say is right at that moment is: "Women."

* * *

At the roof where Ada disembarked, there's a man in bonnet waiting for her beside the helicopter. He's the same mysterious man that Leon saw and that the latter was frantic about. He speaks; he has a uniquely deep voice. "Taking your time, eh?"

Ada's glistening eyes askew. "Whatever. I got your 'not-so-cute' cue. You don't need to do it twice." She enters the helicopter. The man did the same.

"By the way, your boyfriend is a paranoid." The man affixed. He prepares for the launch.

Ada laughed. "Don't say that. It's just one of his good qualities…and correction, he's not my boyfriend.

Ada traced her lips and her neck, remembering none other than…last night…

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

**A/N:** That's a wrap everyone. I originally planned on making this a one-shot fan fic. But I find it a bit long for single chapter. So I decided to make it into three parts. I hope I gave you guys a beautiful story. Thank you very much for reviews, favorites, followings and so on. I honestly don't expect that a lot of people will appreciate my story. Someone asked me through the reviews if there'll be lemon. There's none for two reasons; First, I can't do it; I know I am not capable to write lemon. LOL. And second, I don't think it's necessary. As much as possible, I want to keep in the flow of the original story between the two. More of, filling the gaps of Capcom's story lines. That always serve as my guideline when writing a fiction for a known story; be it games or anime.

Don't worry guys, as long as Aeon is still very much alive, more fictions will come. And besides, there's still RE6 and we all know that Leon and Ada are there. I highly recommend, go watch a gameplay walkthrough on YouTube or simply, play the game. I assure you; you'll scream in happiness and will make you crazier over the pairing; because there's a huge development there between our favorite pair! It's a huge development in the sense that it somehow made something clear. How I said it is very vague, I know. I just don't want to sound like a spoiler. But I just can't get over with it. And I'm so happy Capcom created this pairing. And those interesting development in RE6 is an inspiration for me to write a new fanfic in the future. Please do support it if ever it'll materialize!

Once again, thank you for my readers! Hope to hear from you again if ever there's a new fanfic coming. Or we could just have simple talk about Aeon through PM. Especially relating to RE6. LOL. Have a nice day everyone! ^_^


End file.
